Mechanical Love
by KittenSparrow
Summary: When on a raid of an A.I.M base the Avengers discover a woman who they later find out is a robot built by A.I.M for combat. When some want to power her down for good Tony Stark is against it, can he prove that she more than a machine? Suck at summaries. Sorry. This is my first attempt at a cyber romance hope you like it! Rated T for now may go up or down. Tony/OFC
1. Trinity

**Avengers are the soul property of Marvel. I claim rights to nothing except for the plot line and Trinity.**_  
_

_Program Trinity Status: 100% Complete_

"Hey. Hey guys I think she coming around!"

_Run Systems_

Bright blue eyes opened for the first time taking in the world around her she quickly sat up surveying the room, five men staring.

_Targets show no threat_

"Hey are you okay?" one-stepped forward blue light in his chest.

_Scanning: Artificial life source sustainable by unknown element_

"Hey," a hand waved in her face "can you hear me?"

_Systems Check: hearing 100% functional_

"My hearing is at 100% functionality" the man blinked looking back to the others. "Okay. What's your name?"

_Search: Name_

_Error not found_

"Can you rephrase the question?" "You don't remember your name?" the man crossed his arms "Tony," one of the others stepped forward "we did find her at an AIM base for all we know they could have done something to her memory"

_Search: AIM_

_Found: A.I.M Abbreviated from Advanced Idea Mechanics. Terrorists Organization _

_Search: Terrorists_

_Found: One that engages in acts or an act of terrorism_

_Search: Terrorism_

_Found: The Systematic use of terror, especially as a means of coercion_

'Sir my systems are picking up cybernetic systems in use coming from your guest'

Eyes on her "Jarvis do a scan will you" the man 'Tony' spoke "scan complete sir. There is no sign of vital organs" "This is AIM we're talking about" he mumbled "perhaps the bastards created a cybernetic being" "mind if I try something?" he looked at her; she tilted her head "does not compute" "right well that answers that question" "Jarvis take a look"

_WARNING: System compromised_

_Course of Action?_

_Ignore_

'Project Trinity. Cybernetic Combat Intelligence created by A.I.M. How ever she has no data of combat training'

"Tony do you think we should trust it, I mean we're talking about a cybernetic being here. Do you remember Ultron? I remember Ultron" one man spoke "easy Hank" Tony chuckled

_Search: Ultron_

_Found: Rouge sentient robot created by Dr. Hank Pym dedicated to conquest and the extermination of humanity._

_Search: Extermination_

_Found: To get rid of completely usually by killing_

_Search: Humanity_

_Found: All human beings collectively; the human race, humankind_

"So we'll just call you Trinity then" Tony smiled "I wonder if AIM made Neo as well" he laughed

_Search: Neo_

_Found: Thomas A. Anderson. Fictional Character also known as The One and The Anomaly. Protagonist of the Matrix franchise. Portrayed by Keanu Reeves. No program information found._

"Negative. I have no information on one Thomas A. Anderson being created by A.I.M I have also searched for Neo, The One and The Anomaly with the same results. Though Keanu Reeves is highly suspect". Tony laughed again "oh my god! That is hilarious". "Tony this is serious we don't know what that thing is capable of, it should be shut down. It was built to kill"

_Search: Kill_

_Found: to cause the death of a person, or the act of doing so_

_Search: Death_

_Found: The permanent cessation of all biological functions that sustain a living organism._

_System Check: Kill_

_Error Not Found_

_System Check: Death_

_Error Not Found_

_System Check: Project Trinity_

_Cybernetic Combat Intelligence. Crated by Advanced Idea Mechanics for the soul purpose of protection against foes._

"She's obviously not dangerous Steve. She hasn't even lifted a finger" Tony argued "It's still dangerous A.I.M created it Tony. You know the bad guys. For all we know they could have a remote hook up to it" Steve countered

_System Check: Remote Hook up_

_Error None Found_

_System Check: Connections to outside forces_

_Error None Found_

"Negative" she stated gaining attention "My systems show no remote hook up and no connections to outside forces. My soul purpose is protection against foes. It is not specified on what foes. Does this ease your discomfort Steve?" "There see. Perfectly harmless I can have Jarvis take a look and make sure there is nothing dangerous in her programming if it makes you feel better" Steve frowned "this better not blow up in our faces Tony. And if it does it's all on you" he left.


	2. Feelings

**Same thing. Avengers are soul property of Marvel. the only things I claim right to are the plot line and Trinity**

"Okay that should do it, power up Trinity" Light flooded her sensors, the surrounding area, Tony's workshop, coming into view. Tony stood in front of her grease smudged across a cheek hair sticking up "how you feeling?"

_Systems Check: 100% functional_

"My systems are at 100% Mr. Stark" she replied "that's good. I've severed any kinds of links that you had connecting you to AIM so you can't search their database anymore. I also installed the Three Laws in you so that should appease Cap. And sensors along your skin, let me see your hand" she extended her hand and Tony began pushing along the skin "can you feel that?" "yes sir" she replied with a smile, her first smile "the emotions are working as well. That's good figured you might like it" he smiled back "thank you sir" "call me Tony" "thank you Tony".

~ X ~

"Two degrees to your left, there you go. Hold it" Tony began to solder the pieces of metal together, this is how she would spend most of her time. Helping Tony in his workshop because the other Avengers still didn't trust her safe Thor and Dr. Banner, in fact she hadn't left the workshop for the two weeks since she was powered up. 'Sir, Captain Rogers to see you' Jarvis announced Tony sighed "let him in Jarvis" he put the soldering iron in it's dock and turned in his chair to face Steve who stepped through the door looking none too pleased

"Tony, this has to stop" he said sternly "what upgrades on my suit?" Tony rose an eyebrow "spending your days locking yourself with this machine" Steve spat "no one on the team knows if your even alive most of the time! Clint started a bid poll Tony!" "I've told you before Cap I installed the Three Laws in _her_" Tony spat back "you never even clarified what these 'Three Laws' are" "The Three Laws of Robotics, Mr. Rogers. First: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Second: A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. Third: A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws" she replied Steve glared at her "I was talking to him. Not some machine" the hurt could be seen in her eyes "my apologies Mr. Rogers I didn't mean to offend" she said calmly turning to Tony "Tony if I am no longer needed I feel it is time for me to power down for the night" "yes of coarse" he said quietly she turned and made her way to the couch where she would always sit to power down.

Once Trinity sat down Tony turned to Steve "you're an ass!" he glared "it's not healthy and it's not safe Tony. It's a machine. A machine built and programmed by the enemy; it can be hacked into, compromised, turned against us! Why do you even care so much it's not like it has feelings" Tony inhaled deeply through his nose gritting his teeth "follow me I want to show you something" Tony marched toward the couch pushing Steve to stand in front of the powered down Trinity "what?" Steve asked annoyed Tony pointed at her "no feelings huh?" she looked serene, her face smooth and free of any lines except for the streaks of oil falling from her closed eyes "w-what is that?" Steve looked to Tony "it's motor oil. Her version of tears" Tony replied coldly "she's practically human Steve just with out the organs. She _does_ have feelings, she _can_ feel pain. I know she was built by A.I.M but I severed any links to them there is no way they can hack into her externally; they would need to physically be with her and even then it would be very difficult. I made sure of it" "She didn't choose to be created by A.I.M all she wants to do is be of help and all you guys can do is basically call her a _thing_ unworthy to be acknowledged" Tony crossed his arms "I wouldn't expect that from you" "I-I" Steve was bewildered "just get out of my workshop before I stick Dummy after you with the fire extinguisher and next you find the need to check on me just send Banner or Thor at least they realize she's more than a machine" Steve left without another word Tony wiped away the oil tears from Trinity's face.


	3. Apologies and a Movie

**Avengers = Marvel**

**Plot line & Trinity = Me**

Trinity was in the workshop straightening up with Dummy, Butterfingers, and You while Tony was gone attending meetings, she was putting wenches in order by size when she noticed one missing "call off the bots!" she turned to see Clint pressed against the door, said bots armed with various things. Dummy with the fire extinguisher, Butterfingers with the missing wrench and You with a prototype gauntlet "I just want to talk, call off the bots!" "Boys" Trinity said calmly the three bots whirled and buzzed backing away slowly Dummy raised the extinguisher threateningly before moving; Butterfingers moved next to her placing the wrench in it's proper place she smiled fondly patting it's metal arm getting a happy whirl in response. Trinity turned to face Clint "how may I help Agent Barton? I am afraid Tony is not due back for a while now but I will assist in any way that I can" "I just want to talk like I said. That and apologize" he scratched the back of his neck "apologize?" she tilted her head.

_Search: Apologize_

_Found: To offer an apology or excuse for some fault, insult, failure or injury_

"I'm sorry for being a complete dick toward you; it was unfair for me to treat you like that and I hope you can forgive me" Clint looked down to the floor "I accept your apology Agent Barton" she smiled "good. That's good" he chuckled nervously "do I still cause you unease?" she asked "it's not you personally. I'm a guy that believes that one day technology is going to turn against humanity and kick our asses" "The Three Laws refrain me from causing harm to-" "yes I read up on them, but that's not why I'm down here. I actually wanted to invite you to movie night" "movie night?" "Yeah. Where all of us gather around and watch a movie" "don't the others still feel unease toward me?" "They'll survive. I just thought it would be nice to invite you" "thank you. I would very much like to join in on movie night" "right. See you later tonight then" "of coarse Agent Barton I look forward to it" "call me Clint" he smiled waving as he left. With the workshop cleaned Dummy, You and Butterfingers went to there charging stations Trinity did one more look around before sitting on the couch and powering down herself.

~ X ~

"Daddy's home!"

_Systems Power up_

'Welcome Back sir' Jarvis announced

Trinity stood facing him "welcome home Tony. I hope the meetings went well" "boring as ever" Tony mumbled looking around "something's different" "me and the bots took the liberty of straightening up. I hope that's okay. I made note of where everything was placed before if it is not" "no. No it's okay" Tony loosened his tie "looks good. So Trinity other than that how was your day?" "Ag- uh- Clint came down to visit" she replied "since when is he Clint?" "Since he requested that I refer to him as such" "what did he want?" "He wished to invite me to movie night. Though when he first arrived the bots did seem hostile. But no harm was caused" "that's my boys protecting our guest" Tony chuckled "good to know that someone's slowly warming up to you. Yeah?" he smiled "yes" she smiled back.

~ X ~

Trinity followed Tony up to the rec level where there were bowls of popcorn placed all around for easy access for anyone who wanted some, Clint was perched on the back of one of the couches and waved energetically with a huge smile Trinity waved back following Tony's lead to another vacant couch before Steve tapped her on the shoulder gaining her attention "yes?" "Can I talk with in privet for a minute?" he asked she nodded giving Tony a reassuring smile before following Steve into the kitchen he turned to face her "I wanted to apologize for being so hard on you in the beginning" he said firmly "it's just we've dealt with cyborg or robots whatever in the past and it's always gotten out of hand one way or another. And I was just worried that you would end up the same. But now I see that your not going to cause any harm to anyone so I just wanted to say, I'm sorry" "I accept your apology Mr. Rogers. And completely understand your reasoning behind your actions. I was created and programmed by A.I.M and being the enemy you assumed that I would play my way into the trusts of the Avengers and then strike?" "Yeah, that's pretty much the jest of it" he rubbed his neck "I hope it comforts you to know that I have no desire to do such, even before Tony programmed me with the Three Laws I did not have a desire to cause any harm" "well that's good to know" Steve smiled placing a hand on her shoulder "let's go join the others" "lead the way Mr. Rogers" "please call me Steve".

Steve and Trinity walked back into the entertainment area everyone was situated and wait on them "sorry to keep you waiting guys" Steve said apologetically as Trinity took a seat next to Tony and Steve next to her "go ahead and start it up Jarvis".

Trinity sat through the movie completely entranced and searched for the meanings of things that she did not understand, somewhere along the middle Tony stretched his arm across the back of the couch resting on her shoulders she looked over to him and smiled he smiled back. It was a line spoken by Sam that really gained her interest;

'_It's amazing, Molly. The love inside, you take it with you.'_

_Search: Love_

_Found: Emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. __Said to be a virtue representing all of human kindness, compassion and affection._

Trinity realized that the movie was over as the credits began to roll and yet nobody moved she looked around to see that everyone was in a state of rest. Thor had his head rested on the back of the couch snoring lightly, Bruce was next to Thor slumped over head resting on the arm of the couch, Clint had his legs draped over the arm of the chair he sat in hugging a throw pillow, Natasha was sprawled over Clint, Steve rested his head on his hand and Tony rested his head on her shoulder. Trinity couldn't help but to smile brushing a lock of hair out of his face "Jarvis please shut off the television" she said quietly the room went dim the only light coming in was from the city outside "good night Jarvis" she closed her eyes.

_Powering Down. Estimated time for full recharge 8 hours._


	4. A Heart to Have

**Marvel Owns Avengers. I claim plot line and Trinity**

**A.U So yeah I kinda disappeared for a bit. Life decided to miss with me not to mention some serious writers block. But have no fear I kicked it's butt triumphantly! And thus I give you chapter 4! **

Trinity entered the workshop after assisting Bruce with the kitchen, Tony was hunched over the table working on something that resembled the Arc Reactor, that he had told her about some time ago "isn't that what keeps you alive?" she stepped next to him enchanted by it's beautiful glow. "uh-huh" he said placing a glass plate on top "is there something wrong with it?" she asked "oh-no" Tony chuckled stretching "mine's perfectly fine. I made this for you" "for me?" she tilting her head "yeah. With this baby you won't need to recharge so often and it'll also give you one hell of a power boost" he looked to her smiling "what do you think?" "It's beautiful, thank you Tony".

_System Boot. New power source detected._

_Power source accepted _

_Powering up_

Trinity opened her eyes to see Tony hovering above her "how do you feel?" "systems fully operational alternative power source was accepted and is functioning at 100%" Trinity replied with a smile.

~X~

Jan asked for assistance doing shopping with the workshop clean Trinity obliged this would not be the first time she left the mansion. Jan was talkative asking Trinity questions because she didn't stay at the mansion and was curious "so Tony's been like really protective of you since they found you. Hank told me that Tony refused to allow them to power you down despite being built my A.I.M" she said "is that odd?" Trinity asked she always figured Tony was that way with everyone "majorly odd!" Jan giggled "Tony has never seemed so attached to anyone or anything other than his bots, Jarvis, the company and the Iron Man suit. If I didn't know any better I would say he loved you" "would that be. . wrong?" Trinity feigned curiosity "well lets face it; Tony's a living breathing human; weather he believes it or not, and your. . well not human. Not wrong just not really possible. Though the idea of Tony falling for a robot is just funny" she laughed; she didn't see how hurt Trinity was deep inside because regardless of how others looked at it she loved Tony Stark, and would do anything to prove it.

The Avengers were called to assemble shortly after breakfast, Trinity gathered the dishes and cleaned the kitchen deciding to bake cookies. After everyone had decided that she wasn't a threat she had found that she had a knack with cooking and enjoyed it greatly. She was finishing up with cleaning from her baking when the Avengers returned Jarvis alerted her that Iron Man was gravely injured; she rushed down to the medical level.

**Really short I know, but on a plus note the story is coming to an end!**


	5. A Heart to Give

**Same as always: Marvel owns Avengers. I claim nothing but the plot and Trinity.**

Trinity entered the room Tony was still in the armor minus the helmet "Trinity we can't get the armor off!" Steve said hastily "I know how to remove it" she nodded stepping next to the table Tony laid on getting to work on pressing each emergency release pulling off the armor with steady hands despite the fact that she was; as humans call it, panicking.

With the armor removed it was clear for all to see that Tony had several bruises, a few cuts and the arc reactor was out. Bruce stepped next to Tony checking his pulse "his pulse is dropping" "the arc reactor is malfunctioning it has no power" Trinity supplied "there is only one other arc reactor, it rest in me I must give it to him for him to live" she began unbuttoning her over shirt "Trinity that reactor powers you, if you remove it you'll forcibly power down there is the possibility that you will lose all memories that you have" Jan said sadly "it is a 90/10 chance that I will reboot remembering nothing. Tony gave me a heart and if it means that he will live then I will gladly give it back" Trinity said carefully removing Tony's no longer functioning reactor before removing hers.

_Power source removed. Switching to back up reserve._

There was a sharp pain as Trinity removed her reactor oil tears leaked from her eyes as she placed it in Tony leaning down she placed her lips to his "I will never forget you Tony" she whispered

_WARNING: Back up power depleted. Powering Down._

Tony's eyes shot open and he took in a shaky breath as Trinity's powerless form dropped to the ground.

He reached up touching something wet on his cheek pulling his hand away his fingers had oil on them "Trinity?".


	6. Two Hearts Connected

**Avengers belong to Marvel. Plot and Trinity belong to yours ****truly.**

**A.N So here are at the end at last. Its been a great story to right, despite the fact that it took forever and at one point I actually though about trashing it I'm glad I didn't.**

Tony spent every spare second he had making another reactor, sometimes Steve would have to drag him from the workshop. He never thought it possible; and really it was a surprise even for him. He had fallen deeply in love with Trinity. . a robot. He didn't care what anyone said weather it be not normal or healthy. When was Tony Stark ever known to do 'normal' things anyway? Never that's when!

Trinity laid down in the workshop occasionally the bots would go up to her unresponsive body looking for a gentle pat like she always gave to them. Jarvis did what he could to preserve the memories that she had, though there was the possibility that some would be lost with the reboot.

Steve was down in the workshop as Tony set up to connect the arc reactor; he claimed it was for moral support, but really it was because Steve; the whole team, were worried for Trinity. Tony couldn't help but to wonder what if Trinity didn't remember him? He reached forward with shaky hands "Tony;" Steve said softly Tony looked over to him; Tony was not on the verge of tears his allergies were acting up "it's going to be okay. She promised she wouldn't forget you" Steve smiled assuringly Tony nodded turning back to the task at hand, the reactor was locked into place he kept his hand over it feeling it's warmth "Trinity?"

~X~

Blue eyes opened locking on to chocolate eyes filled with concern "Trinity?" his voice shook slightly "Tony" she said softly reaching up touching his cheek "your alive" oil leaked from her eyes he pulled her up into a tight hug that she returned "I thought that you would forget me" "I could never forget you" she pulled back smiling "I love you Tony" he chuckled wiping away the oil on her cheeks "call me crazy. I think I love you too" he smiled capturing her lips.

~ END ~

**Well you are Crazy Tony! Because she's mine. My Trinity! get your own! ~ holds precious OC tightly**

**Oh no! Not the puppy dog eyes! I can not deny their power!**

***Sigh* fine I guess I can share**

**Thanks for Reading everyone!**


End file.
